


Not Everything's So Terrible

by StairsWarning



Series: Sportarobbie Relationship Cuteness [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Swear Word so it's GA, brief mention of kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: Mindless fluff.... Robbie needs sleep!! And thankfully, Sporto can help! :}D





	

Around and around and around, the kids were spinning. So, to fit in, Robbie copied. And fell. Those brats just kept on singing their gibberish song, leaving Robbie on his back, too lazy to stand up or even think about standing up. He could be trampled, for all he cared.

But, that hope was foiled by the one-and-only, Sportadork.

“Need some help there, Robbie?” Mr. Goodie-Two-Shoes said, offering his hand down to Robbie. Robbie sighed, taking his hand, somehow surprised by the sturdiness of the hold. Sportacus brought him to his feet easily, patting him on the back strongly. “If you ate more sportscandy, you would be so much more balanced, Robbie!” The hero smiled brightly, forgetting for the millionth time that Robbie wouldn’t eat sportscandy. EVER. He blanched, sticking his tongue out.

“BLEH. If you really think you can get me to eat some stupid sportscandy just because I fell down- ha! You’re sorely mistaken!” Robbie laughs, swinging the intertwined hands of him and Sportacus. Sportaloser just giggles, smirking like a weirdo at Robbie.

“Alright, Robbie. But maybe I should help you home, just in case you lose your balance again.” Robbie shrugs, which seems to be enough for Sportacus, who instead of, y’know, walking him home like a normal person, he picks him up bridal-style, cradling him gently.

“Whoa there, Sportadrop!” Robbie squeaks, his arms wrapping around his shoulders in a death-grip. “I’m not _that_ clumsy!”

“When was the last time you slept more than three hours?” Sportacus asks sternly. Robbie shrugs. “And that’s exactly why I’m carrying you.” He nods solemnly, racing (himself, maybe? The wind?) to Robbie’s bunker.

“And here we are!” Sportablab announces to no one. Or maybe to Robbie. Did he think he fell asleep? _Well,_ Robbie thinks, _his arms are pretty comfortable…_ Robbie stops that thought as soon as it enters his head.

“Well, I guess you can just drop me and flippity-flippy-floppy away now.” Robbie makes a shooing gesture with his hands, making the mistake of looking directly into Sportacus’ eyes. His beautiful, genuine, bright blue eyes. “...Or not.” Robbie mumbles, looking away obnoxiously. Sportacus grins, opening the hatch to Robbie’s lair and hopping right in, landing beautifully.

“Oh wow, Robbie, you’ve really cleaned this place up!” Sportacus grins, looking around. “Now where’s your bedroom?” He says innocently. Robbie sputters.

“And why do you want to know that, Sportakook?”

Sportacus chuckles. “To put you to bed, silly! And to make sure you stay there, I’ll check in on you!” Sportasweet- no- Sportacow smiles widely, seemingly pulling Robbie closer to his chest.

“It- It’s over there.” Robbie points lamely down a hallway, one lone door at the end. Sportahappy just perks up and jogs over to the door, almost _prancing_ into the room.

“Wow, Robbie! You even made your bed!” Sportacus sounds impressed, walking slowly around the pristine room to the bed, still perfectly made.

“Well, I did make the bed…” Sportacus exudes pride, looking down at Robbie- who is still in his arms, _still_ \- “...Five years ago.” Robbie looks at the floor, suddenly ashamed in himself. He curls up into himself as much as he can while still in the superheroes arms, which in reality isn’t much.

“Robbie! Do you ever sleep in your bed?” Sportasad sits down on the edge of the bed, looking upset at Robbie. _No problem,_ Robbie thinks, _he’ll see me as a sad sack of shit and finally leave me alone._

“No, why would I? It’s so far away, and it’s so big! Too big for me.” Robbie complains amicably, not seeing the problem in never sleeping in a bed. Sportacus stands back up suddenly, turning towards the bed. He shifts his arms so he’s holding Robbie in one arm, _woah fuck, now that’s impressive,_ and lifts the edge of the blanket. He takes Robbie’s shoes off gently, tickling the bottoms playfully. He then tucks Robbie into bed, even going as far to kiss the top of Robbie’s head.

“I would tell you to get in pyjamas, but you already look so comfy, Robbie!” Sportacus beams, sitting on the edge of the bed. He stares off into space, taking off his arm bracers, then his shoes, then finally his hat- to reveal cute pointy ears and messy blonde curls so soft-looking that Robbie just wanted to bury his hands in them. _No,_ Robbie told himself, _he isn’t yours._

“Thanks… What are you doing?” Sportacus lifts the corner of the blanket, only to climb in, snuggling right up against Robbie.

“Well, your situation is more dire than I thought! So I’m staying here with you!” Sportasnuggle sounds nearly _ecstatic_ at that, wrapping his arms comfortably around Robbie’s middle. “I’ll leave when you get a good night’s rest.”

Sportacus sighs, rubbing his nose against the back of Robbie’s neck. Robbie squirms slightly, feeling a warm, weird feeling in his gut. _Was it the cake I ate earlier?_ Robbie thought. _No… I think this is what one would call… Affection. Yuck._ Robbie blushes warm under Sportacus’ embrace, suddenly getting tired. His eyes droop slowly, and with the coaxing of Sportacus’ paced breathing, Robbie finally falls asleep.

Robbie fades in and out of sleep, Sportacus plaguing him in his dreams, if you could call making Robbie happy plaguing him. His dreams are pleasant for once in a long time, and he wakes up at what seems like a reasonable time. He opens his eyes, expecting the orange of his chair in a sleep-filled stupor, only to stare straight into Sportacus’ _unfathomably blue eyes._ Robbie startles slightly, but calms down when Sportacus soothingly rubs his back.

“Mmnnh, what time is it?” Robbie murmurs groggily.

“About 8.” He pauses. “Do you want me to leave yet, Robbie?”

“No.” Yeah, Robbie definitely said that way too fast, but Sportacus just smiles, pulling Robbie closer, into a more protective embrace.

And yeah, maybe Robbie loved every second of it, being held, being coveted. Maybe he felt a little smitten. And just maybe, he wanted this moment to last forever and for Sportacus to Stay with Him.

Maybe he wanted genuine love.

Maybe.

Sportacus’ arms wrap around Robbie more securely subconsciously, and once again, slips easily back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> haaaaa yeah i was thinking of continuing this as a smutty fic, so i might just make a collection/series w/e to add that to... feedback is awesome!!!
> 
> for an overflow of sportarobbie follow my tumblr @stairswarning


End file.
